1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fans and more particularly pertains to a new decorative ceiling fan assembly for providing decorative lighting effects on walls and ceilings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ceiling fans is known in the prior art. More specifically, ceiling fans heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,870; U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,264; U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,480; U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,226; U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,12*; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,223.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new decorative ceiling fan assembly. The inventive device includes a housing couplable to a ceiling of a structure, a motor assembly positioned substantially within the housing, a plurality of fan blades each having a first end coupled to the motor, and a plurality of lamps each positioned substantially within the housing.
In these respects, the decorative ceiling fan assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing decorative lighting effects on walls and ceilings.